


Empty Gold

by Siren_Of_Old



Series: Halsey Series of Sin [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Drug Use, Let's gooooooo, M/M, More angst, Yuri smokes a damn cigarette, are cigarettes a drug?, but i promise i'll fix it, continuing the horribleness, donut worry my friendos, fuck idk dudes, my children, poor Otabek and Yuri, split POV, the first two weren't too angsty i think, this one will be, why do i put them through so much pain??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: We will walk away from empty gold





	

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking google how to say kitten in Kazakhstan for Yuri's possible nickname in Otabek's phone and the first thing that pops up is how to swear in Kazakh.
> 
> I may or may not have bookmarked it. xD

**Otabek’s POV**

To: Yura (12:00 am)

_I miss you._

Otabek stared down at the text, the light from his phone the only light in his dark hotel room. Tomorrow would be the Grand Prix Final; the first time he’d actually get to see Yuri since his birthday. They’d only had short conversations since that day; after Yuri had openly cried in front of Otabek, Otabek’s heart in his throat as he tried to help his best friend and failed. He’d had to just stand there, watching the tears pour down Yuri’s pinkened cheeks on the side of the highway.

He wasn’t sure how they’d slowly drifted into sparse texts that never got a reply until hours later, and canceled facetime calls. He hadn’t seen the blond man since he dropped him off at his home, hugging him tightly to his chest before he left.

“ _Don’t let anyone hurt you, Yura_.” Otabek could remember whispering to him, pressing a soft hand to his cheek. Tears had filled up in green eyes before he’d whipped around and ran inside the house, deserting Otabek outside.

It hurt, to say the least. He was used to calling Yuri after their afternoon practices, complaining to each other about moves they couldn’t accomplish yet, and sharing gossip as they stretched to cool down.  

He wouldn’t consider himself a very emotional person. Everyone saw him as a stoic young man, his face set into a line of determination on the ice and a mask of boredom off of it. He was a solid man, who didn’t seem to be affected by how alone he always was, or how easily people tended to overlook him.

That was before Yuri started to ignore him.

Without Yuri to call him after practices, he realized just how alone he was. He never realized how quiet his apartment was without Yuri’s tinny voice taking up the space as he stretched on the floor of his living room, laptop set on the coffee table in front of him. He felt like the loneliness was a box, and that the walls were slowly collapsing in, leaving it hard to breathe through it all.

If he wasn’t sure of his feelings for Yuri back in his hotel room, he was sure now. Every breath hurt to take in when he started to think about how much he missed Yuri. His chest squeezed tightly every time his coach asked why he wasn’t texting his girlfriend as much anymore, his phone always left in his coat on the edge of the ice rink. His eyes always stung with tears when he saw a happy couple walking in front of him on his way home, their hands intertwined as they laughed together.

He was in love with Yuri Plisetsky, and it hurt so bad.

 

* * *

 

 

**Yuri’s POV**

From: Otabek (12:00 am)

_I miss you._

Yuri nearly crushed his phone as his hand tightened around it, his eyes gleaming in the light of his screen. His ears rang as he glared into the darkness of his hotel room.

Who did Otabek think he was? Sending him that? Wasn’t he suffering enough?

He knew that Otabek didn’t mean it the way he wanted it to be meant. He didn’t miss Yuri like Yuri missed him. Yuri missed his warm smile, spreading butterflies through his body when it was directed at him through Skype. He missed being on the motorcycle with him, his back keeping Yuri safe and warm as they twisted and turned through the roads. He missed his presence, keeping him company even when he wasn’t there.

Otabek wasn’t in love with him.

Otabek was straight.

With an angry shout, Yuri hurled his phone across the room. He felt satisfied when he heard the tinkling crunch before his eyes widened and he threw himself from his bed, worried about the fate of his phone.

It was fine, but the tiger striped case wasn’t. Little pieces fell away as Yuri picked it up, his eyes set into a steady scowl. His eyes drifted over Otabek’s message again, his scowl deepening.

This was all Otabek’s fault.

He dropped his phone back onto the ground, scoffing at himself. It wasn’t really Otabek, was it? It was him. It was Yuri’s fault that he’d fallen in love with his best friend, a straight man. He’d brought this heartache onto himself, pulling the chaos into his heart. Tears stung his eyes as he clenched his jaw, feeling around in his jacket pocket for his cigarettes and lighter.

Dark smoke curled towards the ceiling as he lit the cigarette and breathed in, cracking open his window as an afterthought. The smoke filled his lungs, leaving him breathless as he breathed out, the darkness covering up the swirling mist that floated outside. He could feel the tears sliding down his cheeks and he gritted his teeth against the sobs that threatened to claw their way out of his throat.

He couldn’t do this.

 

* * *

 

 

_Don’t let our hearts freeze_

**Author's Note:**

> Comment *sob* and kudos *wails* as you please *drowns in my tears*


End file.
